The Moonlight Masquerade
by Silverflower8910
Summary: "Haruhi had easily lost count of how many dances she had performed with the boy.  Her mind was lost on his face, all his gorgeous features.  "Three," she whispered and turned around."   Six Different Endings! Rated T, but probably not.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hi Everyone! This story is based off a dream I had the other night. This is probably the most descriptive thing I have ever written. Flashbacks and thoughts are in italics, sorry if you get confused!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB OR ITS CHARACTERS!**

The Moonlight Masquerade

The long blonde wig whipped the girl's cheeks as the golden cascade tumbled down from the top of her head. Murky blue eyes stared at her from the mirror, the colored contacts hiding her gorgeous chocolate-brown eyes. She looked so different from her usual school outfit. Looking into the mirror, she compared her current dress to her everyday uniform. The lilac dress jacket and white dress shirt underneath were gone. A ruffled, rose-colored dress now hid her flat chest. An oversized pink bow took the place of her normal skinny black tie. Her gaze traveled lower down her body. The straight legged black dress pants she normally wore to school were replaced by a long, flowing skirt, rose-colored with a light flower pattern. Only one more thing was left. Shuffling around the hair accessories and contact solution which sat on her desk, she found exactly what she was looking for. Brushing her fingers tenderly over the silky object, she grabbed the elastic band on the back of the accessory. Lifting it up carefully, she placed the band around her head and the beautiful mask hid her face. Her now-blue eyes were visible behind the delicate wall of pale pink. The girl's soft pink lips stood out against her pale face. Only the bottom half of her face could be seen. She pushed the blonde wig out from behind the elastic band, but a small lock of light brunette hair dared to peek out. Gently replacing the strand of hair back into its place in her short brown mess with a bobby pin, a sound could be heard as her father creaked open the door. Startled, she turned around to face the intruder. Her facial features relaxed as she recognized the familiar face looking at her smiling.

"Haruhi, you look beautiful," her father whispered, scanning his daughter's outfit. It was so unusual to see her like this. As a girl. She was truly gorgeous.

Haruhi blushed beneath her mask. It wasn't an ordinary thing to be told she looked beautiful. The normal compliments she received were either "cute" from Hunny-senpai, or "handsome" from the girls Haruhi hosted for. Haruhi genuinely liked being a host and almost wished her debt was never repaid so that she could stay with the Host Club, but some days it was nice to have the chance to be a girl. Like tonight. The night of the Ouran Masquerade Ball.

_"So Haruhi, are you going to the ball next week?" Hikaru asked, placing his chin on her left shoulder._

_"Yeah it will be really fun. They have it every year," Kaoru said, copying his twin's movement in a very Hitachiin-like manner._

_"There's a masquerade ball?" Haruhi was as oblivious as ever. But she was new to Ouran Academy and she didn't know about the different events they had._

_Sighing simultaneously at their classmate's confusion, the twins answered in unison, "Yes and you're going Haruhi."_

_Haruhi didn't know; balls weren't her thing. It was awkward dancing with girls and at the Host Club's last party, Haruhi was tricked into kissing a girl. She cringed at the memory of it. "I'll think about it," she told the twins, but her mind was screaming, _NO!

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A Few Days Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_"Haruhi, come here please," a cool voice called to her, followed by a barrage of the sounds of typing and clicking. The Host Club was over today, all the girls and most of the guys had already left. It was Haruhi's day to stay later to help clean up and Kyoya-senpai stayed late every day to finish the daily calculations. She walked over to where the raven-haired male was sitting, still furiously typing on his laptop. With a couple clicks and a last sentence or two being typed, Kyoya closed his computer to face her._

_Pushing his glasses farther up the bridge of his nose, the reflected light hiding his onyx eyes, Kyoya said, "It is mandatory for all hosts to be at the masquerade ball. I have heard from the Hitachiins that you still haven't told them whether you are going or not, so I'm telling you that you need to be there."_

Those stupid Hitachiins_, thought Haruhi. She had already decided beforehand that she wasn't going, but, of course, the Host Club had to ruin that for her._

_"Regarding your situation," Kyoya continued, eyeing Haruhi's boy uniform, "because it is a masquerade, you are not required to hide your gender. I can assume that dancing with the opposite sex is uncomfortable for you, so if you like, you may dress as a girl."_

_"I can?" asked Haruhi, warming up to the idea._

_"Yes, you may dress as a girl," he reiterated calmly, his voice never giving any intimation to his true feelings. Kyoya leaned over and pulled something out of his bag. He placed it in front of her and Haruhi looked at the cover. It was a catalog. For dresses. So that was it, Kyoya-senpai wanted her to pick out her outfit now. Why did he want her to pick it out now? Wait, why did Kyoya have a dress catalog sitting in his bag?_

_"Okay," she said, opening the catalog and paging through many sleeveless and short dresses. _NO WAY_, her head screamed as she looked at one dress. Low cut, no sleeves, actually it was strapless, and ended far above the knees. Yikes! The guys in the Host Club would love, the nasty perverts._

_"If I may make a suggestion," Kyoya began, sliding the book towards him. He flipped towards the back of the catalog and pushed it back towards Haruhi. "Ball Gowns" the title page read. She continued scanning the different pages until her finger landed on one. Her eyes grew wide as she looked over the dress. It was beautiful, words really couldn't describe it. She started to say that she had found the dress she wanted, but her voice caught in her throat as she saw the price. There was no way she could afford it._

_"Hmm?" Kyoya's eyebrows rose as he watched Haruhi's expression change. Hiding his amusement, he grabbed the catalog from her hands. It was quite an expensive gown, but it was also quite pretty. Renting it would cut down on the price, but it was still quite a bit of yen coming from his own pocket, or the Host Club's pocket that is. "Is this the one you'd like?"_

_There was no way that it was right for her to ask for this dress. The price was outstanding. But still, Haruhi felt herself squeak out, "Yes."_

_Kyoya opened up his laptop once more, and began figuring the cost of Haruhi's dress into the Host Club's funds. Her ever-shrinking debt to them rose significantly as he added in the cost of the dress, keeping Haruhi with them all for a little longer. "That's all I needed, you may go."_

_Sluggishly, Haruhi exited Music Room 3. Her feet dragged across the floor, her thoughts racing. That was easy, too easy. That gown was so expensive yet Kyoya willingly agreed to buy it for her. Haruhi disregarded this act of kindness and began her long walk home._

Kyoya had gotten the dress to her yesterday and it was more beautiful in person, if that was even possible. The second-year mentioned nothing of the price as he gave it to her, along with the colored contacts and blonde wig. He said something about hiding her real identity as best as possible. Haruhi agreed, she would've agreed to anything Kyoya had said just as long as she got the dress.

Now here she was, in her dream gown, about to head off to a masquerade ball. Haruhi felt arms loosely wrap around her, hugging her softly. "You're so grown up," her father whispered with tears in his eyes. "Your mom would be so proud of you. God knows I am."

She was just going to a ball! It wasn't like she was getting married or graduating, or anything too extreme, but Haruhi bared no ill will towards her father. She was grateful for the compliment and could only hope that her mom in heaven was proud of her.

Stumbling only once in her strappy heels, Haruhi managed to make it to Ouran Academy unharmed. Her father had offered to drive her, but she knew that they couldn't waste gas to go somewhere Haruhi could walk to. Numerous limos greeted her in the now-full parking lot. On a normal day, cars were scattered around scarcely in the large lot. The faint glow of lights from the ball shone from the ever-moving door as people went in an endless stream to the masquerade. Were there really that many kids in the school? Then Haruhi remembered that the lower schools were invited also, grade level was determined by the color feather you had on your mask. She had forgotten her green feather! Green signified that she was a first-year in high school, and it was important that other people knew what grade you were in. Haruhi scrambled around in her purse to find her cell phone. Maybe one of the Host Club members could get her a feather, because she did not want to have to walk back home in these heels. She flipped up her cheap phone, a birthday present from her father so that she didn't have to use the one from the Hitachiins, and scrolled through the directory. Haruhi was just about to dial Hikaru's number when she realized that Hikaru probably wouldn't recognize her. She scrolled down a little farther and until she found Kyoya's number. Haruhi pressed the green call button and after three rings, Kyoya picked up.

"Hello?"

"Kyoya-senpai, it's Haruhi. I'm right outside the school and I forgot my green feather! I really don't want to have to walk back home so I was wondering–"

"I see where you are, the Ohtori limo is pulling up now. I can get you your feather no problem, but it'll cost you," he added with a very Kyoya-like devil laugh.

"Than–" Haruhi was cut off by the sound of the phone connection ending. "–nk you," she finished to herself. She saw a large stretch limo pull around and headlights flashed on her. Blinking, she held up her arm to block the fierce light. She heard a door slam and footsteps walking towards her. The limo pulled away, releasing Haruhi from the blinding light. A taller boy dressed in a simple, but refined navy blue suit walked towards her. In his hand sat two feathers, one green and one blue. Haruhi approached him and took the green feather from his hand.

"Thanks Kyoya-senpai," she said, bowing her head in respect and appreciation. He gave her a curt nod and walked away towards the entrance without a word. She attached the green feather to the side of her pale pink mask and lifted up her dress to walk to the door. She had tripped over the long skirt more than once on her way there. She got to the door and walked to the back of a short line. Kyoya was already inside. There was a younger girl standing in front of Haruhi, who had an orange feather in her mask, signifying that she was a first-year in middle school. The line moved fast and soon Haruhi was up towards the front.

"Welcome to the Ouran Academy Masquerade Ball," a kind voice greeted her and a taller man held out his arm for her. His magenta feather told Haruhi that he was an escort, a chaperone. He let her free in the grand ballroom of the academy. There were plenty of people already there and some still arriving.

Haruhi looked around the large ballroom with a sweeping glance. There were plenty of different things to do. An extensive table of food graced the left side of the room. A simple band played soft tunes to dance with. Many couples crowded the dance floor, while others stood around the room, almost waiting for someone to offer to dance with them. Haruhi walked over to a group of girls, carefully skirting the edge of the dance floor. She didn't recognize anyone and thankfully, no one was able to recognize her. About five girls stood around in a circle, but did not speak to each other, they just stared at a close grouping of guys. Six tall guys were standing around, whispering closely to each other. Clearly, they knew who the people in the group were. Haruhi tried to see if she knew any of them, but then realized that they may have had wigs on, like she did. She turned away from the group of guys and looked around the ballroom some more. Haruhi felt a light tap on her shoulder and she turned to see a boy from the group of six bowing to her.

"Hello milady. Would you care to dance?" He held out his arm. Haruhi stood there, dumbfounded. Someone had asked her to dance! She quickly looked the boy over. He was wearing a silver-blue suit with a dark turquoise tie. He looked very handsome. The boy's eyes that were barely hidden by a pale blue mask, were a dark brown color. They looked like the color changing contacts that Haruhi had. The boy had shaggy brown hair that hung in a mess around his face. That looked like a wig too. She looked to his mask to see what color his feather was, but he didn't have one.

Standing up, the boy said, "I'm afraid I forgot my feather milady. My deepest apologies."

_Now or never_, Haruhi thought, taking the boy's outstretched arm. "I would love to dance." The boy gave her a broad grin.

He pulled Haruhi out to the dance floor, giving a thumbs up to his friends and they nodded in approval. The band started playing a sweet melody. A cute tune to waltz to. Remembering her waltz training as a host, Haruhi placed her hand on the boy's left shoulder. She felt his arm snake around her waist and pull her closely. He grasped her hand and started to lead. The first few steps where shaky for Haruhi. She kept looking down at her feet to make sure she didn't step on his toes. Haruhi felt a strong hand grab her chin and lift it. "Just look right at me," the boy whispered softly, releasing her face. Their eyes were level with each other's now. They continued their dance and Haruhi drew strength from the boy's confident gaze. She began to relax and realized that she didn't need to tell her feet where to go anymore, they knew exactly what to do, where to step, as if she belonged there, in that moment, with this masked boy.

Soon, oh too soon, the music stopped as the band took their break. Haruhi stepped away, crushed that their dance was over now. The boy's face mirrored her feelings, because neither of them wanted the moment to end.

She tried to ask him his name, but her voice caught in her throat. No guy at her school knew Haruhi was a girl, except for the Host Club and a few other special people, and it wouldn't be right for her to ask for his name without offering up her own.

"Will you walk with me?" the boy asked, flashing Haruhi a small adorable smile. She nodded and he led her through a tangle of people. He helped her upstairs, and then continued to guide her someplace. Haruhi didn't know where she was being taken exactly, but something inside of her told her to trust him. She glanced around the now-empty corridor, everyone was in the ballroom, and realized that she recognized the place. She walked here everyday afterschool. Why was she being led here?

"This place is very important to me," the boy said gesturing to the sign about the door. "It's not your ordinary music room." He laughed and pushed open the door to Music Room 3.

Haruhi was taken aback. She was with a host! But who? With the wig and contacts, it was impossible to know who had made her feel so at ease. She almost wished this mysterious boy hadn't taken her here though. It almost stole away from the magic of the evening. But, since he was a host, it was almost a good thing. She could reveal her identity and find out who the host was who had seemed to have stolen her heart. Haruhi pushed away the last thought. She had had a good time, but she was most certainly _not_ in love.

"I can see by your feather that you're a first-year. Perhaps you have heard of the Host Club that resides here," he questioned as the boy led Haruhi to the center of the room.

"Yes I have," she replied, finally able to talk. She didn't say anymore out of fear of revealing who she was. This was all so confusing! She wanted to know who he was, but didn't want him to know who she was!

"I thought so. I feel as though I've met you before. I want to know if I have. Please, may we reveal our identities to each other?"

A mental feud went on in Haruhi's head. Yes! No! Yes! The internal war raged on. She had to satisfy her curiosity, but didn't want to be disappointed if this guy didn't turn out to be the host she wanted. Like she wanted _any_ host! She gulped and said, "Okay, you turn one way, and I'll face the other. We can both take off our masks, wigs and contacts," the boy's eyes widened as he realized that she saw through his disguise, but she ignored it and continued, " and when we're both ready, I'll count to three and we'll turn and face each other."

The boy dipped his head in agreement and turned his back towards her. Haruhi turned around as well and took off her mask. She placed her pink disguise on a nearby table and struggled to get the bobby pins on her wig out. Finally, the last clip was free and the blonde mass of hair was placed next to the mask. Relieved to be free of the heavy burden, Haruhi fluffed out her short brunette hair. She carefully grabbed the blue contact and replaced them with her real ones that she had brought in her purse. Blinking her chocolate-brown eyes, she heard a soft voice ask, "Are you ready milady?"

A warm blush rose on her cheeks and Haruhi struggled to force it away. "Y-yes," her voice cracked. She took a deep breath. This was it. "One," she said shakily. Her mind was still reeling from the events of the night. "Two." Haruhi had easily lost count of how many dances she had performed with the boy. Her mind was lost on his face, all his gorgeous features. "Three," she whispered and turned around.

**AN: Dun dun dunnnnn! Cliff-hanger! Who is the mysterious boy? Hmmm? Ideas? Just so you know, this started out as a short one-shot and progressed into a long chaptered story as I wrote it. Hope you liked it! Thanks for reading and R&R!  
****~Kellie ^-.-^**


	2. AUTHOR'S NOTE IMPORTANT

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE! PLEASE READ!  
**

As you all know, the last chapter ended with a cliff-hanger. Who is Haruhi's mysterious date?

This story actually has six different possible endings. The last one is what really happens at the dance and I will progress the story from there. I'm interested to see whose ending you like

the best and what you think of the last one. But please remember that not every ending actually happens! Only the last one. These are just possible situations that could've happened at

the ball. Please review with your favorite ending! Thank you for everything!

~Kellie ^-.-^


	3. Ending 1: I've Been Waiting for You

The Moonlight Masquerade

Ending 1: I've Been Waiting for You

Haruhi's voice could barely squeak out, "Tamaki-senpai?" as she recognized the violet eyes that stared at her. His shock in her identity was relevant in their lavender depths.

"Haruhi?" his voice whispered softly back.

The night had been magical, that was safe to say. Knowing that the blonde had been her mystery date relaxed the mystique of the evening. Tamaki was a sweet guy, kind and sensible, but also quite an idiot. But for some reason, his childish personality didn't matter to Haruhi tonight. He had been genuinely princely and chivalrous, which was a quality she loved in Tamaki.

Now that they knew who the other was, they almost didn't know what to do. Almost.

Tamaki took a step closer to the brunette, his hands cupping her face gently. "You look beautiful," he said softly, lifting her chin up towards his face.

Haruhi blushed ferociously at her senpai's actions. He smiled at her reddening cheeks, his gorgeous Tamaki-like smile that somehow always managed to make her heart melt a little. Tamaki moved in close to her, almost teasingly as his unbelievably soft lips gently brushed hers. Haruhi tilted her head to a slight right and closed her eyes. Tamaki mirrored her movements. He carefully placed his lips on hers softly, kissing her delicately. Haruhi loved the way his lips felt on hers and she deepened the kiss, running her petite fingers through his messy blonde hair. Tamaki kept pace with her and Haruhi allowed his tongue to gain entry. He easily won dominance over her, but not without a fight.

Haruhi felt her back hit a wall. She had been backing up the entire time and hadn't realized it. She ignored it and continued to battle Tamaki's tongue for control, her lips never even thinking of leaving his. Tamaki's arm snaked around her thin waist and pulled her close to his slender body, his hand only barely brushing her thigh. The kiss lasted for what felt like an eternity. It felt too short and Tamaki broke it off, slightly gasping for breath. He looked up at Haruhi and gave her a million-watt smile. She returned it to him. "Tamaki," she murmured softly.

"Yes my princess?" was his response as he went in for another kiss.

Haruhi drew back gently as Tamaki's lips glided over hers. His passion and admiration for her glistened in his stunning violet eyes. Someone could get lost in the lavender chasm that was Tamaki's eyes, and never want to come back. Breaking his hypnotic stare with a quick blink of her chocolate-brown eyes, Haruhi pressed her forehead to Tamaki's. Their bodies matched each other perfectly, as they stood pressed against a wall. "I've been waiting for you," she whispered softly as Tamaki pressed his lips to hers once more.


	4. Ending 2: Brotherly Love Trumps All

The Moonlight Masquerade

Ending 2: Brotherly Love Trumps All

"What? Haruhi?" a shocked voice greeted her.

Haruhi blinked open her chocolate-brown eyes slowly, almost afraid to see the host in front of her. Golden eyes were wide in shock, the boy's mouth gaping open. His orange-red hair was a tangled mess from the brown wig which sat discarded on a nearby table. Haruhi was in shock as well, this certainly was unexpected. "Kaoru? Is that you?"

He nodded softly and walked closer to Haruhi. Out of nervousness, Kaoru gently bumped into a table. Haruhi let out a quiet giggle at Kaoru's awkwardness, it was cute. He didn't have the usual Hitachiin confidence, probably because Hikaru wasn't with him.

"H-Haruhi," he stuttered, as he stopped right in front of her. Kaoru snaked his arms around her waist and pulled Haruhi into a warm hug. He ran his fingers through her short brunette hair. He placed his head on top of Haruhi's and murmured softly into her hair, "I had an amazing night Haruhi, and I'm so glad that I got to spend it with you and to get the chance to know that I spent this wonderful evening with someone I know, someone I care for." He removed his chin from the top of her head. Kaoru lifted her chin to reach his eye level. His golden eyes softened looking at Haruhi's face, and now they were filled with a sad, yet confident feeling. "But I know how Hikaru feels about you. I love both you and Hikaru, but he is my brother and I want to do everything I can for him. Even if he is too oblivious to realize his true feelings, I know how he feels, and I don't have the heart to compete with him." Kaoru leaned his face down to Haruhi's and kissed her cheek gently. Haruhi blushed, despite what Kaoru was saying. "I'm so sorry Haruhi," he whispered and walked out the door, stopping only once to pick up his discarded accessories.

Haruhi was left standing alone in Music Room 3. Hikaru had feelings for her? Kaoru loved her, but cared for Hikaru more? When did all this happen? Haruhi shrugged gently to herself as she stood in the empty and dark music room alone. "I guess brotherly love trumps all."


	5. Ending 3: The Dark Horse Rides Solo

The Moonlight Masquerade

Ending 3: The Dark Horse Rides Solo

"Mori-senpai?" Haruhi blurted out in shock. The dark-haired boy stood facing her, his eyes wide. How had Haruhi not noticed the intense height difference? Then, she remembered her extremely high and extremely dangerous heels, which made everyone look shorter than they really were.

Mori nodded, either too much in awe to speak, or just maintaining his usual stolid personality. Haruhi's mysterious partner had been sweet and chatty; he was so different from the strong and silent Mori, the dark horse of the Host Club. And yet, somehow, they were the same person.

"Umm Mori," she started, taking a step closer to him. "I had a nice time." Haruhi gave him a genuine smile, not sure of what else to do.

Once again, Mori nodded, keeping as silent as ever. What had happened to the talkative and flirty mystery boy?

Mori tensed up as Haruhi took another step towards him, his dark eyes wild. He didn't know what to do. Neither did Haruhi that is, but Mori didn't know that. He looked down at Haruhi and gave her a small smile. "I'm sorry, but I have to go," he said in his deep stoic voice. Mori softly placed his hand on Haruhi's cheek, caressing it gently, evident that he had seen the hurt in her eyes.

Haruhi blinked away tears forming on the edges of her eyes. It was just Mori-senpai right? What did it matter if he flat-out rejected her when he realized who she was?

The third year took a step away from Haruhi and turned away. Haruhi felt a stupid tear fall down her reddened cheek. This was so unlike her! Mori walked away, leaving Haruhi to deal with her own tears by herself. Why had Mori changed from earlier in the night? Why wasn't he always sweet like that? It hurt Haruhi deeply to see him walk away from her, as the dark horse of the Host Club, choosing to ride solo once more.


	6. Ending 4: Unexpected Affection

The Moonlight Masquerade

Ending 4: Unexpected Affection

"Hikaru?" Haruhi whispered, squinting through the blackness of the dark music room. It was hard to tell if it was Hikaru or Kaoru, but his stance looked like it was Hikaru.

"Eh, err, umm, nyehhh, uhh, h-hi Haruhi," Hikaru stuttered out, blushing at his idiotic response. He stood frozen on his spot in the middle of the floor. Hikaru was far from his normal smart-alecky attitude. He was awkward and nervous and…cute.

"This, umm, this is a surprise," Haruhi replied, taking a step towards the red-head. His golden eyes grew wider as he looked over her again. The gorgeous rose-colored dress looked even more beautiful on Haruhi with her short brunette hair and big brown eyes. It looked much better than that silly wig and blue contacts at least.

"Wow, Kyoya-senpai was right," said Hikaru thoughtfully.

"Kyoya-senpai?"

"Yeah, he told me that I would have a good time and an interesting surprise if I asked the blonde girl to dance," Hikaru chuckled softly. "He definitely wasn't lying. This sure was a surprise. I guess he knows me pretty well."

That cheater! It wasn't fair that Kyoya knew what she was wearing then told Hikaru. But, she was at fault in a way, for letting Kyoya see her dress. On the other hand, it was a nice surprise to be with Hikaru.

Hikaru walked up to Haruhi. Hugging her softly he said, "You really do look amazing tonight Haruhi. I'm not really good with the emotions and stuff but," Hikaru's face got really red, "I really like you Haruhi. Will you be my girlfriend?" he blurted out. Hikaru let go of Haruhi and clamped his hands over his mouth, as if the last part wasn't supposed to come out.

Girlfriend? That was a surprise; Haruhi had no idea Hikaru liked her. She really was oblivious to people's feelings for her. She had a good time though, and maybe it would be fun to be Hikaru's girlfriend, what with his unexpected affection towards her. "Yes," she whispered, and Hikaru moved in for a kiss.


	7. Ending 5: An Interesting Twist

The Moonlight Masquerade

Ending 5: An Interesting Twist

Haruhi could feel her eyes widen in surprise. How did this happen? She heard a soft chuckle from the boy in front of her and a slight metallic clink as an object was lifted from the table. He sauntered over to Haruhi who was standing in shock, and ran his fingers through his raven-black straight mess of hair.

"Surprised?" he asked, placing his glasses back where they belonged. There was no light in the music room to reflect off of them, so Haruhi could see his onyx eyes clearly, shining in amusement at the brunette.

"Eh, w-well, umm, yeah," Haruhi stuttered. "H-how did this happen Kyoya-senpai?"

Kyoya flashed a cocky smile as he looked down at Haruhi. "Let's just say I cheated."

Haruhi understood what he meant. Kyoya knew what Haruhi was dressed in before he even came to the dance, so he must've sought her out intentionally. "But how?" she asked, gesturing to Kyoya's silver-blue suit.

"Hmm? Oh Tamaki was generous enough to swap suits with me. Unfortunately, since he is a few inches taller than me, this is too long," he replied, holding out his sleeves that extended beyond his pale, slender hand. "I couldn't let you know what I was wearing right? That wouldn't be fair." He chuckled again. A dark, Kyoya-like laugh that was evilly knowledgeable. Once again, he had thought ahead of her.

Kyoya knelt down some to meet Haruhi's eye level. "That isn't a problem, is it?" he asked, almost sarcastically, because they both knew they were stuck with each other, whether they liked it or not.

Haruhi shook her head, unable to speak to him. With his hypnotic eyes and calm-inducing voice, Haruhi's confidence in her ability to speak melted away. Anything she would've uttered out, probably would've been a squeaky and embarrassing mess.

Kyoya's face was inches away from hers. A smile sat on his thin, pale lips, almost mocking her. "Good," he whispered out.

Haruhi felt her knees go weak. Kyoya had that affect on her. It was like that time when the Host Club went to the beach. Kyoya had Haruhi pinned to his bed, to prove to her how worried they all were about her, and to show that she should've asked them for help. He had been proving a point that time, and still Haruhi felt herself succumb to his dark influence, only barely able to realize what Kyoya was doing. Now, he wasn't proving anything and the disarming effect was real. Maybe Haruhi really was weak. Under this intense onyx stare, she knew she was.

Kyoya's smile widened as Haruhi's eyes grew larger and larger as she realized the power he had over her. He lifted his hand and gently placed it on her cheek. He could feel the warmth flush to it, Haruhi blushing ferociously. Kyoya gently brushed his thumb over the side of her soft, pale face, only gently gliding over her pink lips.

Now, Haruhi felt very weak. Her legs started to collapse, and she willed them with all her might to stay strong. Ignoring her pleading, her legs continued to crumple under Kyoya's touch. The raven-haired male laughed softly and wrapped his other arm around Haruhi's waist, keeping her standing. The force of the movement startled Haruhi, and she felt herself being pushed into Kyoya's chest. Her head buried into the crook of his neck and both of his arms held her tightly. She relied in his strength to make her remain standing, her legs unbelievably feeble. Kyoya ran his slender fingers through her short brunette hair. Mumbling to the top of her head, he said, "You are completely under my control. You are completely vulnerable to me."

Haruhi let out a soft sigh, as Kyoya's fingers entwined themselves in her hair. It felt so right. Wait, why did it feel right? Did Haruhi actually feel that way about Kyoya? Cold, dark, calculating Kyoya, who only did things for his own merit. Was she one of those things now? Was he using her for his own personal gain?

Haruhi felt cool lips being placed gently on the top of her head. Her doubts melted away; this was genuine, pure, and affectionate. They stood in Music Room 3, entangled together, Haruhi buried in his chest, Kyoya's arms wrapped tightly around her, never letting her free. Neither moved for a while, they stood together as the rest of the ball ended underneath them. After the music stopped finally, Kyoya released her. Haruhi blushed as he took her face in his calm, confident hands, and softly pressed his lips to hers. Haruhi let her eyelids droop slowly, getting caught up in the moment. The night had a magical end, the night with an unexpected twist.

**AN: Okay everyone! That's the end of the alternate endings! I made this one longer because 1. It was the last alternate ending and 2. It was with my favorite anime guy of all time, Kyoya :)  
The next ending is the last one, sorry, but can you guess who the mystery date is? Dun dun dunnn! And I want to know whose ending was your favorite! Sometimes getting into character was hard and i want to know how well I did for everyone!  
Well thanks always for reading and for your reviews, I really appreciate it. I didn't want to have an Author's Note at the end of EVERY ending saying thanks for reading, that's a little redundant because all of those were really short. So now I'm saying it to count for all the previous chapters. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING AND REVIEWING!  
~Kellie ^-.-^**


	8. Final Ending: Relief and Liberation?

The Moonlight Masquerade

Final Ending: Relief and Liberation...?

As Haruhi turned to face the host, she closed her eyes. This was all too much. She almost regretted the decision she had made to show him her identity. Haruhi spun slowly on her two-inch heel, the long rose-colored skirt flowing and wrapping around her slender legs. Now fully turned around, she waited for the host's reaction before she opened her eyes. So Haruhi waited. And waited. The steady_ tick tock_ of the analog clock seemed to echo throughout the empty music room, thundering off the solid walls. There was no sound from the boy.

"M-milady, I'm nervous," a quiet stutter broke the silence. Apparently, he had his eyes closed too. Haruhi snickered to herself, and then realized she was doing the same, out of fear. _It's now or never_, thought Haruhi once more, recalling how she had told herself the same thing before she had decided to dance with this boy.

Haruhi nodded in agreement to the host, and felt like and idiot. His eyes were closed too! _I wonder what color his eyes are, _she thought. _Golden, onyx, or a gorgeous violet?_

"Milady?" the figure in front of her called out softly.

Oh, yeah. He was probably waiting for a response; he may have thought that she had run away. "I'm nervous too, but I need to know who you are." That was true, her curiosity was eating her alive.

"On three?" was his gentle response.

"One…two…three," she replied and blinked open her eyes. Huge chocolate brown eyes stared up at her date. Her mystery host. Her…?

Ice blue eyes watched her unblinkingly. Emotion glimmered in their daytime sky depths, but Haruhi was too shocked to notice what it was. Blue eyes? Which host had blue eyes? And how was it even possible for someone to have eyes like these? Gorgeous and pure, like an unchanging ocean, a cascading waterfall of light blue beauty.

"I never would've imagined that I spent my evening with you, Haruhi," an amused voice snapped her back into reality.

Her gaze traveled farter up his face, to his hair, to try to break away from his blue stare. Shaggy, light blonde hair hung in a neat mess, framing his pale white face. Haruhi realized that even if his hair was so pretty, she would have never seen it before. These gorgeous, straight blonde tresses were always hidden by a dark wig.

"N-Nekozawa?" Her voice cracked pitifully, like an adolescent's. He gave her a small grin and nodded, his bangs falling in front of his eyes. But how could that be? She was with a host, wasn't she? And did Nekozawa even know her real gender?

"I'm just as shocked as you are," he said, blue eyes twinkling like starlight in amusement. "But I don't show it that easily. Ha ha, is it that much of a surprise that I am your mystery date?"

"B-b-but how?" Haruhi stammered.

"I've always known, Haruhi. Even though some Host Club members were entirely too oblivious at first, I've always been able to tell that you're a girl. You make it so obvious milady, that I'm surprised more people haven't already figured it out. Of course, if they did, then I would be jealous." Nekozawa walked up to Haruhi and brushed back a stray lock of short, brunette hair behind her ear. His icy eyes softened as she blushed intensely. That only answered one question of hers though.

"But Neko-kun," she whispered, blushing even more for using a nickname, "when we were walking here, you said this place was special to you. Why is that?"

Nekozawa sighed and cupped Haruhi's face in his hands. "Because Haruhi, in Music Room 3 was where I first met the person who means the most to me. Inside the Host Club doors was where I first met you."

Haruhi thought back to all the times Nekozawa had peeked into the Host Club. She thought it was to bother Tamaki, but really, it was to watch her. To see her work and interact with the people around her. Watching her was how Nekozawa developed feelings for her, but he was too shy to act on them. It was strange though, and almost hard to tell who he really was. There was the Nekozawa of the Black Magic Club, dark, scary, cat-worshipping, curse-loving. And then there was this Nekozawa. He was so princely, charming and kind, letting his true colors show only once, to be with his little sister Kirimi. It was so adorable.

Flashing back to the beginning of the dance, Haruhi recounted all the guys in that one group. There were only six. All six hosts, plus Nekozawa should've made it a group of seven. That was odd. She went over in her head the group once more. There was no petite boy, no Lolita of the Host Club. Where was Hunny? And if Hunny wasn't there, was Mori? It didn't exactly solve the mystery of how Nekozawa got in with a group of hosts, but it was good enough for Haruhi.

"Thank you Neko-kun," she smiled, getting used to his nickname already. It was so cute that he had liked her all this time! Haruhi never would have had the chance to know how he felt about her if she hadn't gone to the masquerade ball. _I'll have to thank Kyoya-senpai later for forcing me to go,_ she thought, pleased with the outcome of the night.

"But the night is not over yet, my dear," Nekozawa purred, as if he was reading her thoughts. He held out a thin, slender arm, which Haruhi gladly took. She was surprised though at the hidden muscles Nekozawa had. _I wonder if he had really nice abs too_, thought Haruhi, sounding like a childish schoolgirl. She could picture ripping off his concealing silver-blue suit and…Haruhi tried to clear the image away, before she got too into it. _Just focus on him_.

Nekozawa led Haruhi out of the music room, making sure to grab their discarded accessories from a table. Proving that chivalry isn't dead, he held open the door for her, let Haruhi leave first, and Nekozawa held onto all of her belongings so she didn't have to carry them. They walked together arm-in-arm down the long, empty corridor, only the faint hints of an upbeat song echoing beneath them.

Sharply, he turned a corner, dragging Haruhi slightly as she stumbled. Wherever Nekozawa was taking her, it wasn't a place she went often, nothing looked familiar. They strolled down the unused hallway, the lights dark, only the reflected moonlight giving them a faint glimmer of light to see by. Where were they going?

Nekozawa stopped in front of a large, towering double door. The pitch-black paint reflected the light rays of the moon, giving the mysterious door an ominous feel. But Nekozawa wasn't bothered by the ominous feeling that Haruhi felt. Leisurely, he easily pushed open the immense door and walked into the thick blackness with a gait that made Haruhi think that he had done this plenty of times.

The darkness was so thick that you could slice it with a knife. Haruhi was scared, but Nekozawa felt at home in the scary pitch-dark room. He walked inside and Haruhi followed, trailing behind like a dog being guided by its master.

"I can tell by your confused look, that you don't know where we are," Nekozawa smiled as he flipped on a set of dim lights. The faint rays casted on shelves of bizarre items. Crystal balls, cat puppets, and different vials of what looked like ingredients. What _was_ all this stuff? It almost looked like it was a magic shop or…. Oh, right, duh. They were in the Black Magic Club room. Haruhi felt like an idiot about how obvious their location was.

"So this is the Black Magic Club. You must have a lot of members considering all the supplies you have," Haruhi said, trying to make conversation as she glanced at the stockpiled shelves.

"Heh heh. That's where you're wrong Haruhi. I am the club's sole member. Well, Belzeneff and I are, that is. I came here to grab a few things I had forgotten before. It won't take long and then we can be on our way, it's later than I thought."

Haruhi glanced out at a nearby clock in the hallway and, sure enough, the ball was nearly over. How sad.

Nekozawa walked over to her, arms full of various items. A medium-sized crystal ball sat on top. Haruhi eyed the ball curiously. It had a mystic quality to it, somehow the dim light of the club room made it glimmer and glisten faintly. Nekozawa noticed Haruhi's stare, so he dropped all of his supplies on the central table of the room and gestured for her to sit down across from him.

"Interested? I can give you a reading, free of charge. Besides, it'll give me an excuse to see your beautiful eyes once more. The eyes are the windows to the soul, you know."

Haruhi sat down across from him, too in awe to speak. Nekozawa was truly in his element now, this was who he was. She nodded to him and Nekozawa began to work his magic.

"Gaze into my crystal ball and I will look into your future." Haruhi did as instructed and tried not to laugh as Nekozawa waved his hands over the ball, doing the classic fortune-teller gesture. "The spirits are telling me that a feeling of relief and liberation will flow your way soon." He met her eyes and moved his hands back into his lap. "I'm sorry, not the best reading I've ever done, but I'm nervous and I guess you should get home soon, so I guess it's a good thing I didn't drag it out any longer."

"No, it was great, really. Thank you." Haruhi stood up and walked to the door, Nekozawa following suit. _Relief and liberation? What does that mean I wonder?_ He closed the double doors and locked it with a bizarre black key, then turned to face Haruhi.

"I had a wonderful night; I can't really put it into words. I have to go though, I'm expected back home soon. I'm very sorry that I have to leave so abruptly, but I must. It'll be very interesting to see you tomorrow though," Nekozawa added with a cat-like purr. He bowed gracefully to her and walked away.

Haruhi left the ball quickly, taking a short cut to avoid hosts or anyone who would see her dressed as a girl. She practically ran home, eager to tell her father the events of the evening. It was still swirling around in her head and Haruhi was excited to get it all out. She opened the door to her apartment to find all the light out and her dad asleep on the couch. She didn't have the heart to wake him; he looked so peaceful, so Haruhi went into her room and got ready for bed. It had been a long, but amazing night, and Haruhi was asleep before the sheets had finished settling around her.

***BZZT BZZT BZZT***

Gah! What the heck was that? Haruhi pounded on her alarm, but still the noise continued. It took her a minute to realize that it was Saturday, and that it was her phone ringing, vibrating on her nightstand. Groggily, she grabbed and flipped it open without even checking who the caller was.

"Hello?" she yawned.

"I'm calling to report that due to a _donation_ of a significant sum of money, you no longer own any money to the Host Club. You no longer have to work for us." There was a hint of sadness to the caller's calm and cool tone, but Haruhi was too tired to notice it, or even to notice who was calling.

"Okay," she said, hanging up. The message didn't really register in her head at all and she fell back asleep instantly.

_Haruhi was dreaming. She could tell instantly as she looked around her. The scenery was moving. Different colored roses whooshed past her. Red, white, orange, light blue, purple, pink, dark blue. Haruhi was leaving the odd comfort of the bizarrely colored flowers. For some reason, chains sat on her wrists, but they broke and slipped down either side of her as she traveled farther away from the flowers. The wind whipped back her short hair, and Haruhi could barely make out it whispering something to her. "Relief and liberation," it said. Looking down, she saw her method of travel. A huge, cream-colored tabby cat padded beneath her; somehow she was riding on its back. It was taking her toward a huge black door, but Haruhi wasn't afraid of it. The darkness was welcoming to her. Just as she was reaching out to open the oversized handle to the immense door–_

"Haruhi! It's 1:30! I know you're tired, but this is ridiculous! Get your lazy butt up!"

What was that? Who was screaming at her? Shaking off the cobwebs of her dream, Haruhi sat up in bed. The midday sun shone through her curtained window. She slipped on a pair of her ballet shoe slippers and opened her bedroom door. In front of Haruhi stood her dad, hands on his hips.

"I was going to have you tell me about your time at the dance before I went to work," he started, "but since it took you so long to wake up, I have to go now. Lazy child." He threw his arms up in an exasperated gesture. Walking over towards the door, he stopped once to grab his bag before he left. "Oh, and one of those Host Club idiots stopped over, wanting to get something from you. Your uniform I believe. I told him that you were asleep, but that you'd call him later. If you even remember to," he finished coldly, tossing his long hair over his shoulder like a teenage girl. Her father left the apartment, leaving Haruhi all alone and rather confused. What was with her dad? He never normally acted like that, but Haruhi disregarded it and went over what he said. Someone had stopped by. Why had someone from the Host Club stopped…? Haruhi froze. Her eyes grew wide in shock as she remembered the phone conversation she had had earlier that morning. It all seemed like a dream, but sure enough, it was real. Kyoya had called to tell her that SHE WASN'T A HOST ANYMORE!

Quickly throwing on some clothes, Haruhi practically sprinted to Ouran Academy. She needed to talk with the Host Club. Even on weekends, they met occasionally in Music Room 3 to discuss ideas for the week. Out of breath, she pushed open the door and was greeted by six guys with surprised looks on their faces.

"Haru-chan, what do you think you're doing here?" Hunny-senpai called out in a cold tone of voice.

"Yeah Haruhi why are _you_ here?" Hikaru asked icily.

"We don't need you," added Kaoru, just as frostily.

"Haruhi, you are no longer a host, so you are no longer allowed here after Host Club hours," Kyoya said, only glancing up from his laptop before returning back to work.

What? The Host Club didn't want her anymore? These people were her friends! Or so Haruhi thought. Blinking back tears at her friends' cold anger and betrayal, Haruhi turned around from the six boys and walked out the door. It closed behind her with an unwelcome click. She broke down crying, leaning against the music room door. _Stupid Nekozawa and his stupid crystal ball predictions! I don't want relief and liberation! I want to be with my friends! I love the Host Club! It doesn't matter if they're incredibly annoying sometimes, they're my friends and I love them!_

A warm hand patted the top of her head. A friendly smile told her that he could predict what she was thinking. "I can take back my gift of freedom, if that is what you want…milady."

Haruhi looked up to see two pale blue eyes glowing with love and admiration for her. With a flick of the boy's hand, the world faded to black.

Haruhi felt numb, her limbs paralyzed her whole body immobile. "Gaze into my crystal ball, and I shall see into your future." The sound flooded Haruhi's ears and she blinked open her chocolate-brown eyes to see Nekozawa sitting across from her, a smile on his face, as he waved his hands over a crystal ball. Whoa. Déjà vu. What had Nekozawa done to her? Haruhi was beyond confused. "The spirits are telling me that you will indulge in both love and friendship in your everyday life." Nekozawa was giving her her crystal ball reading from the night before! But something was different. Relief and liberation were no longer his prediction. Love and friendship were instead.

Once again, the world went black around her, and Haruhi felt that odd, numb sensation. What was happening to her?

"Hmm, Haruhi, what are you doing here? You're not helping us by sitting outside silly, _and_ now you're blocking the door. Hahaha"

Haruhi opened her eyes this time to be greeted by violet eyes filled with concern. Tamaki held out his hand for her and helped her stand up. She had been sitting outside of Music Room 3. Tamaki pushed open the door and walked inside. Haruhi followed hesitantly, feeling an awful feeling of dread. She couldn't take the Host Club's rejection.

"Haru-chan! I'm so glad you're here! How was the dance? I'm sorry I couldn't go, but Chika was sick, so I stayed with him." Hunny-senpai bounded up to her with a huge grin on his small face.

"Hey Haruhi, did you have a nice time?" asked Hikaru, flashing her a warm smile.

"We had a lot of fun," said Kaoru, mimicking his brother's smile.

"Haruhi, you're late you know. But considering the late night all of us had, I'll give you a small break. Only five hundred yen will be added to your debt. Oh, and someone is looking for you," Kyoya stated, gesturing towards a nearby door,

Haruhi walked over to it, confused, yet elated at the Host Club's odd change of heart. They didn't seem to remember every being mad at her. What had Nekozawa done to change the past and the future?

A dark, hooded figure stood next to the door, smiling broadly at her. "Is this what you wanted?" Nekozawa asked her. Giving him a million-watt smile, she hugged him. Somehow, Nekozawa had fixed what had happened to the Host Club. She maintained their friendship, and now it was her turn to indulge into love. Suddenly, she didn't care how he had done it, Nekozawa was excellent at black magic, and Haruhi realized that his eyes and smile had cast a spell on her. All that mattered now was being with him and her friends. She wrapped her arms around his neck and Nekozawa moved in to kiss her. Despite the surprised looks of the Host Club around them, Haruhi and Nekozawa kissed passionately, thankful for finding one another.


	9. Epilogue:The Two BlackMagic Club Members

The Moonlight Masquerade

Epilogue: The Two Black Magic Club Members

"Here is your official hooded robe," Nekozawa laughed, handing over the dark purple clothing item. "I got the smallest size, so I'm sure it'll be perfect."

"Thanks Neko-kun," Haruhi said, slipping the comfortable silk over her head. It fit perfectly. They were standing together in the Black Magic Club room, two weeks after the Ouran Masquerade Ball. It was afterschool, and Haruhi should've been working in the Host Club. Due to some negotiations between Nekozawa, Kyoya, and Tamaki, Haruhi's debt had been paid off and she was free to do whatever she wanted. But even though she was now a Black Magic Club member, Haruhi peeked into Music Room 3 after the Host Club was over to chat with her friends and to make plans. As long as those plans didn't interfere with anything she had already scheduled to do with Nekozawa that is.

Life was good. Haruhi was spending as much time as she could with her boyfriend afterschool. During school hours she still hid her gender, and Haruhi felt uncomfortable with making Nekozawa look like a homosexual. As soon as she could, she joined the Black Magic Club, boosting its members up to two. But that didn't matter to them. Nekozawa and Haruhi were happy that they had each other. Some Host Club members still couldn't understand how Haruhi had fallen for the scary, curse-loving, Black Magic Club president, but they didn't see the side of Nekozawa that Haruhi did. And she loved the part she saw. Despite everything, Nekozawa loved Haruhi and she had fallen hard for him as well. It didn't matter how different their personalities were, or how imperfect they were. Both of them wanted someone to love them not despite their imperfections, but _because_ of them. And they had found that, in each other.

Throwing her hood up over her head, Haruhi slunk up to her boyfriend. In a way similar to the time they first kissed, she wrapped her arms around his hooded head and moved closer. Nekozawa snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her in close. The two kissed for awhile, the long cloaks blending into each other. Pitch black and deep purple. Dark and mysterious, with innocent and sweet. Who knows, they say opposites attract. Seeing how happy they are with each other, anyone can figure out that they do.

**AN: Well, that's the end everyone. I hope you liked it! Please Read and Review. LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OF THE ENDING! Surprised? Confused? Hate it? Love it? LET ME KNOW! I can't stress that enough! I almost stopped writing this because of not enough reviews, but I surged on! Please please please let me know what you think, your opinion matters soooo much to me! Thanks for reading as always  
****~Kellie**


End file.
